Beauty and the Sabrewulf
"Beauty and the Sabrewulf" is Dragon Rockz's Movie-Spoof of 1991 Disney film "Beauty and the Beast". Cast *Belle - Zoonah (Kids Church Classics) *Beast - Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) *Beast (Prince Adam) - Brandon Gonsalves (Kids Church Classics) *Gaston - Shan-Yu (Mulan) *Lefou - Frank (Ice Age) *Lumiere - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Lumiere (Human) - Carlo (Kids Church Classics) *Cogsworth - Bert (Sesame Street) *Cogsworth (Human) - Catt Joe (Kids Church Classics/WarioWare) *Mrs. Potts - Grover's Mommy (Sesame Street) *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Rosalina (Super Mario Galaxy) *Chip - Little Bird (Sesame Street) *Chip (Human) - Rerun Van Pelt (Peanuts) *Fifi - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) *Fifi (Human) - Shevaun (Kids Church Classics) *Wardrobe - Helen (Spot) *Sultan - Goddard (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Sultan (Dog) - Odie (Garfield) *Stove - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Maurice - Dudley (Street Fighter Series) *Phillippe - Angus (Brave) *Baker - Feng-Wei (Tekken Wonderful Adventure) *Bookseller - Mr. O (Kids Church Classics) *The Bimbettes - Ting-Ting, Su and Mei (Mulan 2) *Gaston's Mob Villagers - Shan-Yu's Scout, Huntsman, Archer and Bodyguards (Mulan) *Monsieur D'Arque - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Wolves - Sharks (Wild 100: Animal Planet) *Grandpa Barbara - Hacker (Cyberchase) *Madame La De Grand Bouche - Grandma Thora (Arthur), Jane Jetson (Jetsons: The Movie) Baby Kate (Arthur) and Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *The Hat Stand - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Tavern Keeper - Woody (Toy Story) Scenes *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 1 - Prologue/"Zoonah" *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 2 - Zoonah meets Shan-Yu *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 3 - Dudley's Invention *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 4 - Dudley Goes to the Fair and Gets Lost/The Sharks *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 5 - Dudley Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 6 - Shan-Yu's Proposal/"Zoonah (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 7 - Zoonah Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 8 - Zoonah's New Home *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 9 - "Shan-Yu" *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 10 - Zoonah meets Grover's Mommy, Little Bird and Helen/Zoonah Being So Difficult/Zoonah Leave Her Room and meet Ernie and Bert *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 11 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 12 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Sharks Attack Again *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 13 - Shan-Yu and Frank meet Frollo *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 14 - Something Special for Zoonah/"Something There" *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 15 - "Human Again" *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 16 - "Beauty and the Sabrewulf" *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 17 - Sabrewulf Let Zoonah Go/Shan-Yu's Plan *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 18 - "The Mob Song"/The Battle *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 19 - Battle on the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Sabrewulf Part 20 - End Credits Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Dragon Rockz Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas